


something like a nightmare

by lilynete



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Death, Gaslighting, Gen, Nightmares, all implied / referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilynete/pseuds/lilynete
Summary: david has some trouble with his memory.





	something like a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a whole lot, but i'm trying to get back into the swing of fic writing after a long period of only working on rp and personal writing! this is my first time posting on ao3 since high school (everything else is orphaned in ancient fandoms and i will never uncover it lol) so!!! wow it's been a while. lack of capitalization is a stylistic choice of mine. feedback is always welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> i'm also currently working on a companion piece to this from cameron's pov! maybe i'll make one for jasper as well?

david doesn’t know why he sometimes wakes up drenched in sweat, flashes of tree limbs and cliff-sides still lingering from a distant nightmare. a child’s outstretched hand.

 

it starts with a firm, warm hand coming down over his should. large enough to envelope the entire thing, calloused fingers grazing the back of his neck. almost like a threat.

 

_“ we didn’t witness anything. “_

but david was sure he knew—-he knew what he saw. the image burned itself into his mind. fingers sweeping across each other moments too late, a small, desperate form plummeting down, down, down. until it was too far down to be seen.

 

_“ don’t be ridiculous, davey! jasper’s not dead! he’s okay, definitely not dead! “_

 

definitely not dead. definitely not dead.

 

yeah, jasper said so himself. his voice echoing across jagged rock, above the deafening roar of the waterfall.

 

a rescue mission! they went on a rescue mission together! mr. campbell was a real hero.

 

david‘s memory of it is as hazy as the snippets of nightmares he wakes up with. remembering feels more like watching a movie, a story told secondhand. he doesn’t know why it intercuts with flashes of tear-stained yellows and a glint of silver in his hero’s hands, shoved behind his back like a last-minute decision was made.

 

david doesn’t know why jasper stopped coming to camp suddenly that summer, or why the lake brings an uneasy sickness to his gut. why an eery midnight boat ride with something dull and heavy weighing down beside him feels familiar.

 

nightmares could be tricky little things, he guessed.

 

but those are just dreams, and mr. campbell himself can affirm his reality. he was there too, after all. older and wiser and strong enough to guide them through the wilderness. he could even kill bears to save campers!

 

mr. campbell really was amazing! camp really was great! david was sure of that.

 

he just had to ignore the nightmares, remind himself that they weren’t real. they couldn’t be.


End file.
